Phineas and Ferb Star Wars 2
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: Phineas and Ferb's adventures in the Rebel Alliance have just begun, and what happens when Darthenshmirtz seeks revenge on a certain red haired Sith-inator destroying Jedi with a triangular head? Phineas' adventure as a Jedi is about to get even more interesting as the battle rages on. (Sequel to Phineas and Ferb Star Wars Special, and contains spoilers to the special)
1. Trailer

**You know their story...**

**...**

"Phineas, why don't you ever tell anyone of your escape from the Dark Side? I mean seriously, not a lot of Jedi can say that."

...

**Now the story continues...**

**...**

"Well if I tell that story, do you know how valuable to the Empire we would be? Think about it...two boys able to escape the powerful forces of the Dark Side. Do you KNOW how the Empire will look at us? Not only are we a threat to them, but we'd be powerful allies..."

...

**But...**

**...**

"Wait, Ben is...dead?!"

...

**Their story...**

**...**

"A new master? But who?"

...

**It's only just begun for them...**

**...**

"You WILL join the Dark Side, Flynn!"

...

**Phineas and Ferb are back with their friends to take down the Empire again.**

**...**

"Where's my sister?"

"About that..."

"...Oh no..."

...

**In a newfound struggle with the Empire...**

**...**

"You blew up my inator! For that, you'll pay!"

...

**You still think you know the story? You've**

**.**

**Seen**

**.**

**NOTHING**

**...**

"Well, kid, here's the thing-"

"Oh gosh, don't tell me you're my father because that is SO cliche," Phineas rolled his eyes.

"What?! Oh good gosh no! I wasn't going to say that at all...that's happening with the other battle here," Darthenshimirtz defended.

"Whoa, dude, seriously?"

...

**Phineas and Ferb Star Wars: The Darthenshmirtz Strikes Back**

**Coming to Fanfiction August 2014**


	2. Chapter 1: Sleepless Night on Hoth

**Episode IVa: The Darthenshmirtz Strikes Back**

**As the rebels rejoice in their victory in the destruction of the Death Star, Imperial Troops have driven them to a new base on the ice planet of Hoth. Phineas and Ferb, two residents of the planet, Tatooine, have decided while they miss the eternal summer of their planet, they are also useful in the Rebel Alliance, not to mention they were already out in space. Candace, Buford and Baljeet have now left the Empire and dedicated the rest of their lives to the Rebels, on the right side of the galactic war. **

**However, Phineas' adventures with the Rebel Alliance is about to get a lot more interesting...and that's just the beginning. Meanwhile Darthenshmirtz seeks out the young Jedi in seek of revenge for destroying the Sith-inator. Although perhaps revenge isn't the only path to take against young Phineas...after all...he'd be a powerful Sith as his brother was…**

**What awaits these children now? Let's find out…And still: None of this is cannon, so RELAX!**

* * *

It was a dark, cold night on the planet of Hoth. While Luke and Han were doing a perimeter check, Phineas and Ferb and their friends were sleeping in their comfy beds. Although...one wasn't having such a peaceful night. Ferb woke up to hear whimpering from the bed on his other side. Having been woken up by his own nightmare...he looks over at the bed where his brother slept. Indeed it was his whimpering he heard as he also winced and cringed. Probably another nightmare, he reasoned. Phineas woke with a scream as he had every night for two weeks. He could feel his heartbeat increase as he gave some heavy breaths.

"Not again," he sighed, "Why does it keep happening?"

"Another nightmare, bro?"

"Ferb? Wh-what are you doing up? Did you have another nightmare too?"

Ferb only nodded. Phineas had noticed he too was waking up in the middle of the night as well. He could only imagine the nightmares his brother had.

"So...what was it this time?" he asked and Ferb just sat there, remembering the dream…

* * *

"_Ferb! Please stop! I'm your brother!" Phineas pleaded, "I don't wanna hurt you! I love you!"_

_Ferb apathetically raised his red dual lightsaber and struck Phineas and heard him scream, and at that moment Ferb had turned back to himself...grateful to his brother for freeing him from the Dark Side...but instead he only saw Phineas' tatooine attire...and his broken lightsaber. _

"_PHINEAS!"_

* * *

"Ferb?"

Ferb looked at his brother, a blank expression across his face. He'd always been good at hiding emotions...but not from Phineas.

"It was about being a Sith...wasn't it?"

Ferb nodded, and he threw his arms around Phineas in tears, "I'm so sorry, bro."

Phineas also hugged him in tears…"I was so scared, Ferb. Seeing you like that...it really scared me."

"I know...and...it haunts my nightmares that I might've hurt you…." Ferb whispered in grief.

Phineas only hugged him and smiled. Ferb didn't talk much usually, but when he talked, he talked seriously. Phineas had remembered how scared he'd felt as Ferb attacked him and tried to turn him into a Sith as well...or destroy him. He'd remembered telling him playfully he owed him a new lightsaber for destroying his. As scared as Phineas felt while he fought his brother…Phineas has chosen to try to forget about it. Ferb, too, has tried...but it's so hard with his nightmares reminding him of the fact he almost killed his brother. Ferb looked down at his brother, and he smiled, glad his brother hadn't held it against him.

"You didn't hurt me...and that's all that matters," Phineas said.

"So...what about your nightmare? What was yours about?"

"Oh...that...it...it's nothing," Phineas lied and reached up to scratch his ear-Ferb frowned, and Phineas sighed, "Okay...it...it was about...well...kind of the same thing...it was about me becoming a Sith...well...somebody tried turning me into a Sith. I never saw their face though...but...I did hear their voice...it sounded somewhat familiar, but I can't remember."

"Whot's with the whimpering?" Ferb asked, "They didn't...succeed, did they?"

Phineas was silent at this...and Ferb wrapped his arms around him, making Phineas nestle in with him with a grateful smile. From that point on in the night, they slowly fell into deep, dreamless sleeps. Little had they known that Luke had gotten into some big trouble in the night.

**Well that's all for this chapter. Sorry it took awhile to post it. However I did say 'August'...but I didn't say when in August lol. Anyway...**

* * *

**Review Responses!**

**Fan: If you knew my previous name and read other stories I have on this site, you'd know I'm ALL about Phinabella. I squealed at the end of the special**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: lol, love you too girl. You've been there for me so much since I joined this site, and I love you for that. I too was EXTREMELY satisfied with not only the Phinabella kiss at the end, Phin's freaking adorable reaction (and him as a little Jedi...AAAAAHHHH ADORABLE), but I also LOVED the brotherly fluff between Phineas and Ferb. We don't see that enough, and I'm glad this special focused on the relationship between the two, especially the fight scene (best scene...but also saddest lol). I prefer Star Wars over Star Trek but that's just me. Also, Marissa will NOT, I repeat NOT be in these sequels. I had ideas for her...but I decided to drop them and save them for a different story. **

**Tall T: glad you're looking forward to this...so am I actually :) **

**Book girl fan: lol, yes, yes they did, I just thought that'd be funny to mention. **

**woodland59: lol, yeah, I'm excited for this set of stories **

**guest: I'm definitely going to do my best to do it the creators might...and if not...well I hope it's still good at least lol **

** Anonymous Reader for ever: sorry it took even longer than the one day, but here ya go :) **

**guest: yep, although it will be...eh...not giving spoilers lol**

* * *

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed, and I hope you all like and review this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2: Phin's 'Legacy'

Phineas woke up to see Ferb had already gotten up and moved him back to his bed under the covers…must've gotten cold last night. Hoth was not the ideal location for two natives of the two sun summer all year planet, Tatooine. Phineas threw his thick cloak on layered with Wampa fur. That day was a bit scary…

* * *

"_Hey, Ferb, maybe we should head back. There might be Wampas out at this time of night, and they're a lot meaner and harder to beat than Sand People." _

_Suddenly Phineas was thrown off his feet as a Wampa attacked his little snow speeder he'd built. He turned and there it was, a big, furry, angry Wampa roaring at him. Phineas reached for his lightsaber, but it was gone. It was then Phineas remembered Ferb had destroyed his lightsaber in their battle. He looked around frantically for something to defend himself, but the monster was quicker...however...Phineas didn't feel the attack, for Ferb had jumped in front of him standing over Phineas and facing the Wampa. It was dark on this planet at night, so Phineas couldn't see much but he could see Ferb's lightsaber, ready to stab the creature. Ever since that day...that fateful day where he actually fought Phineas...he'd always been protective of him...not letting anything or anyone hurt his brother…Ferb didn't hesitate before lunging at the monster and Phineas looked away._

* * *

It was a warm cloak though, so Phineas wasn't complaining. It then dawned on him that he, Ferb and the others have been on Hoth for a week now, and he still hasn't gotten a new lightsaber. What if the Empire found them out? He'd have no way to defend himself...He wrapped the cloak on, and he headed out, but before he could get out the door, someone bumped into him, and the impact knocked the small Jedi to the ground. Phineas shook his head, and he looked up at the figure. She was tall and wore a white suit. Anybody in the Rebel Alliance knew her to be Princess Leia. The rebel princess looked down at the small Jedi, and she helped him up.

"Sorry about that, kid. I didn't see you coming," Leia apologized, "Hey, you're Luke Skywalker's neighbor, aren't you? Phineas isn't it?"

Phineas nodded, seeing Leia had sort of a bad mood written on her forehead, and he was correct. She'd been in an argument with Han Solo earlier that morning and the night before. Han was driving her absolutely bonkers lately. She stared down at Phineas for a bit, and Phineas gave a smile.

"No worries, your highness. I should've been watching for people," Phineas smiled.

"No, I should have been watching where I was going instead of…" Leia sighed, "Never mind...say, aren't you a little young to be more than just a padawan?"

"Yes, yes I am, but our master taught us really well."

"Indeed he did...so...how come I don't see you around much? You are part of the Alliance, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but my brother and I mostly just...sort of just hang out around Hoth during the day...we've also been kinda sorta taking it easy since the whole thing on the Death Star happened."

"What happened there with you guys? I was prisoner there, and I didn't see you guys."

"Ferb, Isabella and I followed the Millenium Falcon so that we could give R2 the disc with the Death Star plans, but…" Phineas paused as Isabella passed by (not for the reason you think. He doesn't even see her).

Phineas looked down, thinking hard about what he was going to say. Granted it was a big event that happened...but..did everyone really need to know his brother was, at a time, a Sith? Did they need to know his own brother tried to destroy him or turn him to the Dark Side? Did they really need to know he basically escaped the Dark Side?

...No...no they didn't.

"It was just...basically we just followed the ship and...we um...well I found my long lost sister. After that we left before the Death Star could be blown up."

Isabella's face went from blank (not really showing any expression) to puzzled. Why wouldn't Farm Boy want them to know his story? He'd told her the story after the party...you know...once he'd gotten over the kiss. Isabella was one that wasn't usually impressed easily, but the story he'd told her before...wow… She'd thought that all the other rebels would've heard his story and he'd be famous..that said, he was extremely friendly and modest at the same time. She chuckled to herself in her mind as she remembered he saved that stormtrooper…

* * *

"_I have to help her!" Phineas cried and ran to the girl's aid. _

_Isabella smacked herself. How stupid was this kid?! First of all, stormtroopers were the bad guys and could turn on him instantly. Second, they didn't have time for this. Ugh…_

"_Don't be a fool!" she shouted at the Jedi as he ran to her._

_Isabella watched as the boy grabbed the trooper's arm and pulled her up...no strings attached, not bribery or anything...he just grabbed her arm and pulled her up...weird kid. The weird thing...the girl questioned him like he was a bad guy… She listened to their breathing heavily...had to admit that small voice made some cute sounds, but she didn't have time for cute. _

"_Why would you save me?" the trooper asked, "You're a rebel."_

_What, does she think Rebels are the bad guys? Other way around, sister! And then he just sits there like everything's okay...ugh! Stupid Farm Boy, and his stupid brother with their diversions and such. Ugh! She better be getting paid for this! _

"_You were in trouble. I couldn't just leave you hanging...literally," Phineas reasoned, and a shot of the blaster interrupted their conversation, and while the trooper looked away, Isabella grabbed the Jedi's hand and pulled him away. Phineas was a little submissive and followed her willingly. That could be trouble if he ran into the empire, and they weren't a total moron like that one stormtrooper…_

"_You're either really brave or really stupid," Isabella commented as they ran._

* * *

Isabella playfully rolled her eyes, and she looked to see Phineas was alone...hm...Leia must've continued on or something. She took that as her cue to enter. "Hey, Farm Boy."

Phineas was grabbing his Wampa fur cloak, for it fell off him when he bumped into Leia, and he looked at the pilot.

"Hey, Isabella," he greeted in a friendly manner, but he also blushed. Since the kiss...they've been acting kinda funny around each other lately.

Of course we all knew why.

Isabella approached the triangle headed, Jedi with her usual smug expression. She didn't smile much, and if she did, it was usually a smug smile. Going from her slightly smug smile to her smug frown seemed to have puzzled Phineas, for he frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Isabella looked away; then she sighed, "Phineas, why don't you ever tell anyone of your escape from the Dark Side? I mean seriously, not a lof of Jedi can say that."

So she'd caught that, figures, he reasoned in his head. Isabella had been one of the very few besides Candace, Perry, Ferb and himself that knew about Ferb's temporary change to the Dark Side and the duel between the brothers. Phineas had decided to keep it on a low profile ever since due to the fact they were trying to forget it ever happened, but with constant nightmares, how could someone forget that? However it wasn't just the threat of Darth Ferb that scared him. It was his tone of voice and the thought that not even his own brother could stop him from harming someone. The fact that his own brother would kill him all because of a machine, and both the brothers knew that once it wore off, Ferb would hate himself for hurting...no...destroying his own brother. That was why the memories still burned their minds and seemed to have never left. Phineas was so lost in thought that Isabella had to snap her fingers in front of his face to snap him out of it.

"Hey, Farm Boy!"

"Huh? Oh...sorry. Just...lost in thought, I guess," Phineas said, a small drop of sweat dripping down his forehead (much like in animes), "What were you saying?"

"Why don't you ever tell anyone about your big event. You could be really famous, Flynn-"

"That's just it…" Phineas interrupted.

"What?" Isabella asked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be famous, Isabella," Phineas said, "if you think about it, before Ferb and I came across R2 and the disc and basically got dragged into the Rebellion, we had no intentions of leaving Tatooine and getting involved in the Rebellion. Ferb and I were happy on Tatooine just being who we were without worrying about anything except evading tusken raiders...Why would you think that just because I did some impossible thing, that I would wanna be famous for it? The Empire would have my head if they figured out I was powerful or lucky enough to avoid becoming a Sith. Let's not forget I am forever trying to forget that part of that day..."

"What are you saying, Phineas?"

"Well if I tell that story, do you know how valuable to the Empire we would be? Think about it...two boys able to escape the powerful forces of the Dark Side. Do you KNOW how the Empire will look at us? Not only are we a threat to them, but we'd be powerful allies..."

Isabella hadn't thought of that, and she pauses staring at the Jedi. His usually perky face suddenly filled with grief, that Isabella had brought up that dreadful subject…

"Phineas...Farm boy? Look...I-"

"Just drop it...I'm gonna go find Ferb," Phineas said, and he ran out of the room.

Isabella sighed as he ran out, forgetting that while her feelings aren't fragile, his can be…

* * *

**-Meanwhile Somewhere Far off in Space-**

A strange spaceship floated in space. It looked like a building more than anything. It was large and purple. From inside the ship, the tapping of pacing footsteps echoed. The eyes of a large, silver colored robot followed its master. Black boots tapped at the ground back and forth, with a dark black cape flowing behind with every step.

"I can't get that little kid out of my head, Norm-3PO," came a german accent.

"The one that was turned into a Sith by your trash powered inator?" the robot replied.

"First of all...ow," the Darth replied, "Second of all, no, I mean the redhead who destroyed my inator. That kid was perfectly evil! And I was going to shoot myself. Now I have to start all over, and I don't know where Vader is so I can get some Force from him."

"Maybe you can just make him join you and he can use his Force to power it."

"Quiet, Norm-3PO, I'm thinking. I've got it! I'll turn him to the Dark Side and I can use his Force to power it. Then I'll shoot myself, and then the Emperor will promote me so that I'm a higher level Darth! I mean the Force is really strong with that kid. If I can bring him to the Emperor, I'll no longer be the lowest of the Darths! Norm-3PO, I know what we're going to do today," the Darth said, and he smirked evilly, "Watch your back, Flynn, cuz I'm comin after ya."


End file.
